Cookies
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: Just a little one-shot/ thank you for someone! Ichigo wakes to a Rukia-less bed and goes to look for her! IchiRuki of course!


**_Alright, so I made a request to have a pic of me and Hichigo drawn by Pamianime from deviantart (.) com. What the girl has is pure talent. She has agreed to draw the picture and this is my way of thanking her :D I really hope she enjoys this, and the rest of you as well. You should deffinately go and check out her page. You will love all the IchiRuki things she has made._**

**_ICHIGO'S_**

I open my eyes and groan lightly. It's still dark out. I glance behind me quickly and see the time; 2:34 a.m. Where the hell is Rukia? I reach out to find her but my hands come up empty.

Sitting up, the covers fall off my chest to my waist and I look around the room. My eyes finally adjust to the lack of light. No Rukia. I look again to my side and double check that she isn't there. "Rukia..." I grumble, trailing off into a yawn.

The covers bunch at my feet as I kick them off, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I grab for my boxers and pull them on. "Rukia?" I call out, running a hand through my hair.

With no answer, I stretch quickly, feeling my back pop. "Damn woman," I growl, shuffling out of the room.

Pulling open our bed room door, I step out into the hall and get greeted with darkness. Why hadn't she turned the lights on? I flip the switch to my left and look down both hallways. Still no sign of her.

I slowly feel myself getting worried, and angry. If something was wrong, why didn't she wake me? I decide to go right, towards the kitchen.

My feet echo against the wood floor of the stairs and I enter the living room. Once again, no Rukia. I call out once more and continue on.

Outside the kitchen, I see a light and push the door open. Inside, Rukia jumps and turns to face me. Her small hand flies to her chest, "Oh Ichigo, you scared me." She turns back to the counter and begins what she was doing again. I take the time to look her up and down. She's in nothing but one of my old shirts and I see the bottom half of his Chappy underwear peeking out.

Walking up behind her, I wrap my arms around her small frame and pull her against me. "Come back to bed," I whisper in her ear, giving her earlope a longing lick.

I feel her shiver, "I'll be there in a minute, I'm just-"

Cutting off her sentence, I nip her ear. "Now."

"Quit being so seductive, I've got to finish these cookies."

I stop for a second and look down, "Cookies?" She's actually making cookies, at two in the morning. "What the hell are you making cookies for?"

"The kids."

Sighing, I nuzzle her neck. "You care too much about them. You're just their teacher."

"Well, teachers care, Ichigo."

"Can't this wait? It's too early for you to be up. They're high school students, they don't need cookies."

She shakes her head, her soft hair tickles my nose. "Nope, I've only got ten more. You can go to bed without me. These are going to be delicious."

Grinning, I push my hand through the buttons of my shirt and trace circles around her belly button. "You know what else tastes delicious?"

"Do tell."

"You," I say, sucking on her neck.

She jumps again, "Are you telling me you think I should let high school kids taste me?"

Growling low in my throat, my grip on her tightens. "No."

Laughing, she finishes up the cookies. "I can't put these in the fridge if you don't let me go."

I do as she says and watch her put them away. "You do taste delicious though," I whisper once she's back in my arms.

"Mmm," she moans as my tongue laps at the soft skin of her neck. "You don't taste too bad yourself." Her teeth graze my throat.

I quickly pick her up bridal style, "It's time for bed," I say, my voice becoming more and more husky.

"We're not really going to bed, are we?" Rukia whispers, kissing my bare chest and I bring her up the stairs, into our room.

"Hell no." I throw her down onto the bed and climb above her. "I'm going to keep you up the rest of the night."

Giggling, she runs her hands down my chest. "I'm going to hold you to that."

**Well, there is it! I do hope everyone liked it :) Especially Pamianime. Well what are the rest of you waiting for? Go look at all the awesomeness that is her drawings! Hurry!**


End file.
